The Mysterious Base
KNOWLEDGE The Mysterious Base is, as it's title says, a complete mystery to everyone but Dylan himself. Random, short clips of this strange base can be found in multiple videos, similar to The Mystery Man in the way that it also appears randomly. The base has made multiple appearances, but the most noticeable ones are: * Tekkit episode 74: Barry's red cola, * Tardis adventures 21: the dalek asylum * MINECRAFT MOD REVIEWS| Returning soon trailer In the Tekkit episode, Cecil requests that Dylan stops recording. Suddenly, the screen fuzzes and a small montage of clips is shown. In Tardis Adventures, Dylan sees a glimpse of the base while being teleported. The Mystery Man also makes an appearance in the Tekkit scene, showing that the two mysteries are almost certainly connected. The base even makes an appearance in the new channel trailer! At the very end, after the usual video intro, the base fuzzes onto the screen, much like it did in Tardis Adventures. After a lack of appearances since the channel trailer, the Base showed up unannounced in a MMR trailer. The trailer starts with an old styled advert, the likes of which would have most likely been played in a cinema in the 1950s. Suddenly, the old advert corrupts, and a static, bad quality video plays. The noticeable features of the glitch resemble very much that of which we have previously seen in past appearances. The clip ends with a scream. What can we see? On the channel trailer, pausing while the base is visible gives us some hints. The most noticeable thing is the giant B that appears to be built into the side of a large cliff. It is topped with snow and appears to be constructed out of stone. Slightly less easy to spot is the possible entrance to the base, it can be seen at the bottom of the screen. The iron door is surrounded by a stone shell that appears to be designed like a diamond shape. That is everything we can observe from the clip, but looking into the tekkit incident, we get much more. Immediately into the clip, we see the same image as before, but with no blue tint. The screen then fuzzes and we get to see a door opening, this is very hard to spot due to the bad quality of the image. Then, we see the inside of a small room, in a blue hint like the exterior would appear later. We then see a greyscale view of outside the previous room. There are two signs, one above the door and one above what looks like an obsidian door block. The one above the door reads, "Vault T, tested with comedic, lofty instincts." The sign above the obsidian reads, "tested with evil instincts, DO NOT RELEASE!" This is a very interesting sign, it could mean something dark is coming to the minecraft series. Another sign, opposite the vault T, is another, reading, "Vault R: Failure." This could mean that there are many of these vaults, possibly a whole alphabet's worth. The camera then cuts to a player running down the hall alongside many doors, most likely these vaults. The picture is then improved in the next clip, we see the player look up at a sign above a door reading, "ONE WAY TELEPORT TO SIGHT A." This could mean that there are two places, judging by the giant B outside the base we can assume that this is a site B of something, though we currently don't know what! The camera then cuts to a bright, quarts room containing a lever and two lights. This is most likely the 'one way teleport.' The Mystery Man appears on the screen, right before the player pulls the lever, lighting the lights and making the screen go white. There is then static, with a scream in the background. Somehow, i managed to pause the image at a certain time, giving me view of a fuzzy, green eyed minecraft character that appears to be wearing a suit with bow tie! The screen then cuts back to the episode. The advert is more challenging to decipher, the first clip we see is a static version of the exterior shot we have seen thrice before. The image then switches to a pair of Iron doors, some stairs, and then the corridor that we got to see in much further detail in the Tekkit episode. Overall, it is clear that this base is of some importance to Tekkit and Tardis adventures, but evidently it is linked to DW Labs. This makes it possible that all the series are connected, by this one building. Perhaps more can be found out in the future...